


His Room

by theriversings



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriversings/pseuds/theriversings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Cole's room gradually changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Room

**Author's Note:**

> Originally created as tumblr post - that's why this fic is so short ;)

When Dorian enters Cole's room for the first time, he's shocked how empty and unused it looks. A bed, a small table with nothing on it, a clothes chest,  bare whitewashed walls. Next time cloth merchants come to Skyhold, he buys the most colorful fabric he can find and commissions curtains and bedclothes. The room instantly looks better.

  
  
He later talks to Solas, who comes and asks if Cole would like something painted on the walls. A few days of work later, they are adorned by tall, branching trees, maybe not quite looking like real ones, but at night moonlight transforms them so that Cole doesn't feel like he's stuck in a small white box anymore.

  
  
From Varric he gets -of course- a book, and then another and another. The first Cole hides under his mattress, shocked that he was given something so valuable. In time it takes its rightful place on the desk, finally on a small shelf he made to keep his own books and the ones he borrows from Skyhold's collection. It's astonishing how many worlds are there to know between their pages.

  
  
The desk which replaced the empty table was constructed by Blackwall. It's not big, but it's quite pretty, adorned with small reliefs of griffons. At first Cole didn't know what to put in there, but with time the drawers became full of small tokens - a stone figurine from Crestwood, a ribbon snatched somewhere in Val Royeaux, memories that he helped.

  
  
Sera doesn't want to give him anything. She doesn't ever come inside the room, even when the Inquisitor asks her to pass on some information to Cole. She scribbles it on a note, then puts an arrow with it to the door. He doesn't mind. He takes the notes and the arrows, waiting to see if one day she asks him to give them back. Meanwhile, they are hidden safely at the bottom of the clothes chest.

  
  
Bull gives him a picture of a nearly naked lady ("The Iron Bull, isn't she cold?") who looks suspiciously like Cassandra and hangs it on the wall. The next day, Seeker comes inside and, on seeing the painting, becomes so red she's almost glowing. She paints crude robes onto the lady and spends the next few days making disgusted noises whenever Bull is around.

  
  
A gift from Leliana is a hat bought in Val Royeaux. It's quite wonderful, she even told him it's in fashion, and has a small feather tucked into its band. Cole likes looking at it but can't quite recognize himself in the mirror when he puts it on, so the hat becomes another thing adorning the room.

  
  
He finds one of Vivienne's brooches and likes it so much that at first he doesn't want to give it back. It changes colors, blue and green and looks like a frozen spell - when he tells her that she suppresses a smile and lets him keep it. Cole takes it to the smith who incorporates parts of the stone into his daggers' sheaths.

 

  
What he got from Cassandra is completely practical - a weapon stand "because you need a place for your daggers, don't you?". But his daggers like to sleep with him, tucked under the pillow, they don't need any stands. After some time and to everyone's amusement, the weapon stand becomes a hat stand.

  
  
Josephine is hanging another picture beside the (now clothed) lady. It's a view of Antiva City, painted by her sister. The picture is full of sunlight and of good memories, and even shows -wonder of wonders- a sea that is warm. It must be some sort of magic. Cole asks if someone could cast this spell on the Storm Coast too and doesn't believe when Josephine insists there's no spell involved.

  
  
Cullen comes one day with a chess set, intent on teaching Cole how to play, but leaves quickly, muttering, when asked if this time he'll also take his clothes off. Cole names each of the pieces in the set after Skyhold's residents (there's also one named Goat) and eventually starts to play with Varric, who loves the idea ("so, Vivienne captures... Goat, right? I'd pay to see _that_ happen").

  
  
One of the things that changed the room the most are small herb satchels, hanged here and there, hidden in the chest and put under the sheets during the day. Morrigan, who makes them, created a few just for him with forest flowers and leaves, to go together with the wall paintings. Now Cole slides between forest-scented sheets, falling asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
